Upgrades
If you were looking for plants in the original game which were planted on other plants for their effect, see Upgrade Plants. There are ten upgrades in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Three are power-ups (four in Chinese version) and seven are bonuses. Before the 1.9 update, the three power-ups were Power Pinch, Power Toss and Power Zap. Now, Power Pinch is replaced by Power Snow. Power-ups Power Pinch Description: Pinch the zombie to destroy it! Cost: 800 coins (1600 in the beta) Duration: six seconds Removed in the 1.9 update. Power Snow Description: Hold your finger down on a zombie to throw chilling snowballs at it! Cost: 1400 coins Duration: six seconds Added in the 1.9 update. Power Toss Description: Swipe the zombie to toss it around. Swipe it twice to send it off the screen! Cost: 1200 coins (400 in the beta) Duration: six seconds Power Zap Description: Hold your finger on a zombie to electrocute it! Cost: 1000 coins (1200 in the beta) Duration: four seconds Nuclear Cucumber Unlocked: After Ancient Egypt Day 2 (Chinese version) Description: Explodes across the screen by eliminating all the zombies that are on the screen. Cost: 15 Gems Duration: used instantly In the Chinese version only. Other power-ups do not exist. Bonuses Ancient Egypt Plant Food Boost Unlocked: Mummy Memory (pre-1.7); After completing Day 17 (1.7 and above) Description: Hold onto one more Plant Food during a level! Sun Boost Unlocked: Last Stand (pre-1.7); After completing Day 21 (1.7 and above) Description: Start with 25 extra sun in the bank! Pirate Seas Shovel Boost Unlocked: Cannons Away (pre-1.7); After completing Day 12 (1.7 and above) Description: Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! Extra Seed Slot Unlocked: Last Stand (pre-1.7); After completing Day 21 (1.7 and above) Description: Lets you choose another plant type every level! Wild West Wall-nut First Aid Unlocked: Save Our Seeds (pre-1.7); After completing Day 15 (1.7 and above) Description: Fully repair damaged defensive plants by planting on top of them. Instant Recharge Unlocked: Not OK Corral (pre-1.7); After completing Day 20 (1.7 and above) Description: Instantly refresh a seed packet by dragging and dropping Plant Food on it. Shovel Perk Unlocked: Last Stand (pre-1.7); After completing Day 11 (1.7 and above) Description: Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! Far Future Mower Launch Unlocked: After completing Day 20 Description: Manually launch one mower by tapping and holding! Bonus Upgrades Sun Bonus Price: $3.99 Description: Start with 25 extra sun in the bank! Plant Food Bonus Price: $2.99 Description: Hold onto one more Plant Food during a level! Shovel Bonus Price: $2.99 Description: Get an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants! Bonus Seed Slot Price: $3.99 Description: Lets you choose another plant type every level! Gallery :See Upgrades/Gallery. Trivia *In Ancient Egypt Day 5, the player cannot use any plants. Instead, they play with power-ups. **It also acts as a tutorial for power-ups. *Power-ups are free in Ancient Egypt Day 5 only. **However, the player can earn free power-ups in Pinata Party and in the Endless Zones (starting with the 2.0.1. update). **It is also the first level where they can be used. *Power Zap is similar to the Lightning Reed's attack. *Power Snow is the most expensive one because it can damage, slow and often kill zombies of any type (except Dr. Zomboss). *In the 1.9 update, the Power Pinch is replaced with the Power Snow. *The Nuclear Cucumber is a quite similar to the Doom-shroom, but has a bigger range. *The Power Pinch was originally going to cost 1600 coins. *In the code, the Power Zap is called the "wizard finger". Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Items